Flow cytometry has emerged as a valuable research and clinical diagnostic tool for evaluating phenotypic surface markers on leukocytes and platelets. During the last six years, a flow cytometry facility has been established in our laboratory which has been used in several basic and clinical immunologic collaborative studies. Examples of representative projects conducted this year are outlined below. 1. Platelet antigen expression. A collaborative study undertaken with Kristina Prodouz and Elaine Sloand evaluated the surface expression of glycoprotein lb in patients with uremia. Results of the study were published this year (Br. J. Hematol. 77: 375-381, 1991). 2. Lymphocyte phenotype analysis. A collaborative study performed by Basil Golding analyzed the lymphocyte subset changes in mice that were treated with anti-L3T4 antibody in vivo. Results of the study were published this year (1991 AIDS Research and Human Retroviruses. 7: 471- 481). 3. Characterization of human CD45 expression during chemotaxis. In a collaboration with Keith Skubitz, Oncology Dept., University of Minnesota, we have examined neutrophil CD45 expression on the migrating and nonmigrating populations of human neutrophils. Results of the study were published this year (J. Immunol. 146: 949-957, 1991).